Double Love
by Candie Winston
Summary: What happens when Soda and Steve fall for the same girl who likes both of them. Lets play by her rules and see where it takes us. Will it tear at the friendship between the boys? And what if she keeps a secret? What if shes a vampire? pls read author note
1. Chapter 1

Star's P O V

I walked through the doors of the DX gas station to see the usual swarm of girls filled the store. I saw Soda look around the girls and gave me a hopeful look. I just smirked and looked at my watch. Steve and Soda's shift was over so it was time for my act. Whenever Soda was done work I would pretend to be his girlfriend and get all the girls to leave him. It was usually funny to watch all the girls give me dirty looks and call me names. It never bothered me when they called me names. It just made me laugh that much harder.

I supose I should introduce myself. My name is Star Petrova. I have wavy brown hair just past sholder length that I always wear down. I have brown eyes that sparkle when the sun shines on them. I'm in Soda's gang and everyone in the gang likes me. But I only go for Soda and Steve. The gang knows everything about me. Except for 1 thing. I am a vampire.

"Oh Soda baby! Your shift is over. Come on, lets go to your place." I said in a flirty voice.

"As you wish." HE would always say back, just as flirty.

"Why are you with her Soda? She is a skank!" A girl yelled. "She flirts with every boy in the school!" That was true, but you don't say that. That was something I didn't like. I didn't mind if people called me names that weren't true, but if they were true, and bad, it made me mad.

I walked over to her and looked her in the eyes."I'm not a skank. He is with me because I'm better than you. I'm beautiful, and flirty. You are white trash off the street."

"I'm so sorry. Your way better than me." She frowned. "Soda, I'm sorry for insulting your girlfriend." and with that she walked away. All of the other girls ignored me and forgot to care that Soda was leaving. The cashier was to busy telling people to buy something or get out that he didn't notice me steal 3 cokes and a pack of cools.

I tossed up a coke to Soda and Steve. "Where did you get this?" Steve asked.

"I stole it." I said looking into his eyes. "And thats okay."

"Its okay." Steve said back. "Hey Star, you wanna catch a movie tonight? I heard there's some vampire romance movie out."

They were my favorite kind of movies. I smiled when I realised thats why Steve asked me to see a movie with him. I had a crush on both Steve and Soda, so it was fun to be able to rely on any of them when I need a date. I will admit it I'm a bit of a player and a hustler. But neither Steve or Soda seem to care. I'm not nesasarily dating any of them, but we have a very close relationship. They're like my special friends. We kiss and make-out, but we are only friends. They questioned me on it but I told them they play by my rules. "What are the rules?" Soda asked. "There are no rules!" I replied happily with a teasing smile.

"I'd love to." I replied with a smile. Steve just nodded with a smile and we continued to head back to the Curtis'.

"Hey stranger! You lost? Because I think hevan is pretty far away from here." Dally flirted.

"I'm pretty sure I came strait from hell, so I would definatly be lost if I were in hevan." I scowled back. Dally had a crush on me but I most certainly do not have a crush on him back. "If I wanted to date an elf I would ask for one from Santa." Dally scowled but went strait back to doing whatever he was doing.

"Now would the lovely lady like some cake?" Darry asked politly.

"Depends. Would all the young boys stop flirting with me?" I said in the exact same tone. All of the guys looked at me with an annoyed look on their face. "Well except for Soda and Steve."

"Why did you choose them over anyone else in the gang? Why not Dally and Johnny, or me and Johnny or Soda and Darry or any other combination?" Pony asked.

"Well, that would be because Soda is handsome, and smart with cars, and Steve is, well, Steve is Steve." I tried to think of something to say about Steve but I couldn't. Steve was diferent from the rest of the gang. He was somthing special. But how could I explain that to the gang and get them to understand. I don't think I can. "I give up on thinking of why for Steve. Why do you guys like me over any other girl in the world?"

They all just looked at me in disbeleaf except for Pony who had started listing off ideas "Your pretty, your smart, your kind, you have a good sence in humour, your popular, you-"

"Okay, I get the point!" I cut Pony off. It can be nice to have all the guys thinking I'm beautiful, but it can also be annoying as hell.

Steve's P O V

"Ya guys, she's ours." I smiled. I was kinda hurt that she had nothing to say about me, but she still did choose me over anyone else, besides Soda, in our gang. Most people would probably pick Darry or Dally over me any day. But not Star.

"I'm going to get going. Pick me up at 7 Steve." She said with a smile and left.

"Why did you have to ask her? I like her too! And she probably likes me more than you!" Soda said with disapointment.

As much as I hated to admit it, I thought Soda was right. She probably liked him way more than me. No girl but Evie likes me. She probably just feels bad for me so she is with me and Soda. If she wasn't as nice, she would probably just be dating Soda. I bet I'm nothing to her. I bet that if I were to ask her if she liked me she would say no. These thought bother me all day, every day, but I don't let it show. I don't let it show how much I actually like her. I pretend to be meh about it but its a lie. I can't even explain how much I like her in words. Its impossible!

"That is not true! She likes me just as much as you if not more!" I yelled back.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Soda muttered.

"You sure don't seem confident with what your saying!"

"Well neither do you! Why don't you just shut up and admit the fact that she likes me more than you!"

"Oh sorry Mr. I'm-All-That!"

"Oh shut up Mr. No-Self-Confidence."

"Well look who's talking!" I yelled getting more and more mad by the minute.

"Go to hell!" Soda screamed and stormed out. I just laughed. I don't know what was so funny, but I couldn't stop laughing. I notice Darry mmutter something to Two-Bit but that only made me laugh harder.

The rest of the night went by fast. Soda came back, we played a few rounds of poker and I got ready for the date. When I picked up Star I noticed she did her make-up. She put on a few shades of brown eye shadow, some dark lipstick, and some mascara.

"You look amazing!" I said.

"As do you." She said with her usual smile.

The movie was good. I usually don't like these kinds of movies, but this one was diferent. I don't know what it was about it, but I it really captured my atention. Not as much as Star did though. I still couldn't get over how good she looked tonight. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She was the most beautiful girl on earth.

When the movie was over I drove her home. I wanted to stay out with her, but I couldn't think of anything else we could do. The movie was 3 hours long and the only other thing we could do really was go to a bar. I didn't feel like drinking though so I didn't bother sujesting it.

When we got to her place she got out of the car and walked over to the door. She got her keys out and opened the door. Before she went in she blew me a kiss. "Good noght, my love." She said and with that she went in.

**A/N: Sorry its so short. Next chapter I think I will put more Soda in it but I'm not to sure.**

**Please leave a review. They are very much apretiated.**


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, I just liked the idea of Soda and Steve liking the same girl, but I never thought of where I am going with this. I am putting it on hold but I promise to update after I think a bit more on a plot. The story will probably will be updated within a month but I might not.**

**Sorry :(**


	3. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Okay, thanks everybody for there honesty on how terrible this story is. I have realised that this story is a hopless cause and I am going to stop writing it. If anybody would like to have this story so that they can work on it, PM me and I will tell you if you can use it or not. If you get it I don't care if you change it around or anything, but just don't forget to say I own the characters that I acually own.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I'm sorry for everyone about not updating my stories latly. I am kind of out of ideas for The Girl Who Cried Wolf but I promise I will not give up on that one. And I am writing a chapter for No Love right now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who read this.<strong>


End file.
